The Something That Ate My Homework
by ArunaAru
Summary: He had heard of people who could see his kind, or hear them, but never believed it, and he had never heard of humans, mere humans, that could see his kind, talk to them, and most likely even touch them. Laven, Kandax? *summary will change* *Please excuse irregular updates and slight OOC*
1. Ugly Vases And Somethings

**The Something That Ate My Homework **

**Laven**

**Chapter One: Ugly Vases and Somethings**

As he passed on his way back to the library, his home, a rather ugly piece of glass caught his eye. He paused in his walk and regarded the vase full of pink carnations with distaste.

'Now that is one ugly vase. I feel sorry for its mother.'

Lavi heard a chuckle from behind him, and he jumped. He turned and blinked. Standing before him was a young boy, younger than himself, of course. The boy's pale eyes looked too large for his face, but definitely did not seem out of place. He had white hair; though it was easy to tell the boy standing before him was nothing more than a teenager. Odd. Could he have bleached it? A scar on his face, covered unskilfully with makeup. Odd. Could it be a tattoo? No. If Lavi looked closely, he could see the line of skin was slightly raised. So definitely a scar. The boy seemed to have heard him… Odd.

"Vases do not have mothers, mister!" The boy giggled out.

Lavi noted his attire with his left eye; the one not covered by an eye patch. A uniform of some sort. The redhead had seen the uniform before, somewhere…. He could not remember. Odd. It was red, and black. The material looked heavy, it was long sleeved, and the boy was wearing thick gloves. Odd. It was the middle of summer.

'…' Lavi kept quiet.

"I'm sorry to have said anything, mister, but what you said-" And the boy fell into a fit of laughter again.

'Uh…Kid, can you hear me?' Lavi asked cautiously. The boys giggles soon wore off.

"Huh? Of course I can hear you. You're speaking loudly, and clearly, and in English… So why wouldn't I be able to hear you? And understand you?"

Lavi stepped back, his eye wide, and tried to teleport himself out of the area. He snapped his fingers, once, twice, three times. His fingers sparked, he felt a miniscule pull, but it did not work. Lavi began sweating, and he whipped out one of the books from the brown leather bag hanging from his shoulder, not noticing a silver necklace with a magical artefact attached drop out of his bag.

He flipped through the pages like lightning, looking for a section of get-away spells. He quickly began reading out anything that seemed relevant, but only one of the spells he found worked for anything, all it did was explode into a fiery dragon that wrapped around him then fade; leaving some of his hair singed. Lavi blanched, and carefully placed his book away.

All the while the boy with white hair stood watching with his head slightly tilted to the side and a dazed look on his face.

Lavi stood still for a moment, his fingers twitching.

There was a long pause between the two.

…

…

…

Lavi turned and ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could.

"Uh, sir? I think you dropped your…. Uh…. Mister I think you dropped this!" Allen called out to the redhead from his position on the nearly empty sidewalk, outside a store that sold flowers, and glass vases of all kinds.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Allen scowled and picked up 'the something' with his left hand and ran as fast as he could after the odd man with red hair, knocking over the table that held the ugly vase, and it dropped to the ground and shattered. Allen had no time to stop for the vase.

Now, even though Allen did not participate in many sport lessons at his school, and he preferred to curl up in a corner with a good book than participate… In the absolute HORROR, that the PE coaches liked to call a good lesson… But that did NOT mean Allen was unfit; or that bad at sport. He was actually rather good. And a fast runner.

He caught up to the odd man in less than two minutes, even with the redhead's head start. The man ran into the gates of the gardens and Allen followed.

"Uh, sir? I think you dropped thi-hey! Wait! I'm trying to give this back to you!"

The man had gotten away. The red head had seen him catching up, and ran faster than before. Without even listening to what Allen was trying to say. How rude. Allen had to stop for a minute and catch his breath; and when he looked up, the strange man had disappeared. How, Allen had absolutely no idea. There wasn't any place to hide in surroundings like this; it was just a cement path through a garden of flowers on the edge of town. Allen rubbed the back of his neck. Where could that man have gone?

He couldn't have gone through to the other side, the gates were all chained up, and he couldn't be in the gardens, Allen would've been able to see him. Did he climb the fence? No, they were too tall…

Well, if Allen ever saw the man again, he would have to give back the 'something' he had dropped. Allen lifted the hand that held the 'something' and opened looked at the 'something'. It seemed to be a necklace of some sort… He turned the item over in his palm and ran his fingertips over the cold silver. It looked valuable… Allen wondered if the man would miss it, when he realized he never found out his name.

Allen sighed, and his head dropped. The sun was beginning to sink in the sky, and he decided it was perhaps time to go home. He had had a long day. He dropped the necklace into his jacket pocket and began the walk home.

.::  
~~**~~**~~

::.

Lavi stopped for a moment inside the doors of the library. His breathing was hard. That kid was fast. For a shortie.

He pulled of the headband keeping his red hair off his face and sighed. That had been a close call today. He had heard of people who could see his kind, or hear them, but never believed it, and he had never heard of _humans,_ mere _humans_, that could see his kind, talk to them, and most likely even touch them. It was unheard of. And rather intriguing. The boy with the white hair had sparked an interest in Lavi, and he wanted to investigate further.

'But why did the boy run after me?' Lavi wondered as he ascended the creaky wooden stairs to the home above the library. Lavi kicked off his shoes at th door, and left them with all the other pairs. He dropped his bag on the bench to his right, and continued on down the hallway to his left heading towards the kitchen and his bedroom. He took a sandwich out of the fridge, and slumped into one of the chairs, and rested his arm on the bench in front of him. He had some thinking to do.

Perhaps he would need the Panda's notes to help him this time.

.::  
~~**~~**~~

::.

Allen had finally gotten home, after being delayed by his neighbour who wanted to make sure he had tried, and liked, the (actually rather disgusting, and Allen would eat pretty much everything) chocolate chip cookies she had made for him, offering to give him another tray (an offer which he politely declined) he had unlocked and opened the door to his home, he wondered who that man was.

He _lit himself on fire which looked alarmingly like a dragon and got off with only a singed bit of hair._

When he snapped his fingers, they sparked. SPARKED.

He read out odd words from an odd book with a _moving title,_ and he disappeared without a trace. And the people around them hadn't even LOOKED at the odd man, but were giving HIM odd looks as if… As if… Allen was the only one that could see the odd man with red hair.

Allen swallowed.

How could that be? How could… That was simply impossible, and Allen had seen a lot of impossible things in his approximately sixteen years of life.

He unzipped the pocket of his uniform jacket with hurry and clasped his hand around the heavy necklace to assure himself that it was real; that it was there; and not just another illusion conjured by his mind.

Allen stood there for a moment, his fingers clasped tightly around the metal object when he realized his other hand was being bitten. Tim. Allen had forgotten to feed Tim that day. Oops. He stuffed the object back into his pocket and began walking towards the kitchen. Timcanpy dropped onto the floor and trotted behind Allen, following him.

"Sorry Tim, I'll get you food in a moment, just let… Me.." And Allen trailed off as he smelled something… Something sweet? Allen smelt the vague scent of a lotus flower, before he dropped to the ground, unconscious. The last thing Allen saw, before his eyes fell closed, was a hand, with nails filed sharp and painted black, three thin-banded rings on the index finger approaching his face.

The kneeling man stroked Allen's law with his index finger and grinned, sharp white teeth flashing in the gloom. The man picked up the boy and simply walked out of the home, stepping on the annoying mutated creature with sharp teeth as he walked out.

The man passed a chubby old lady with grey-pink hair tied in a loose bun holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies and as we walked by he covered her eyes with his gloved right hand and continued walking, without missing a beat.

When he lifted his hand from her face her eyes were blank, dull, lifeless.

The man had learnt this decades old trick from an acquaintance of his. The red head used it on the pretty women he had offended.

"che. Manwhore."

**.::A/N::.**

**I did not intend to write this story, as I have so much else to do story-wise, and whilst trying to get over writers block this randomly spurted out. I will continue this, but after I post 'Waiting' and update FYA or DWU. Its school holidays right now, so I have more time for this. 'This' as in writing. And RP. Now to think of a name for this, and to upload it. Hmm.**


	2. Kanda's Distaste and Purple Tea

**The Something That Ate My Homework**

**Laven**

**Chapter Two: Kanda's Distaste and Purple Tea**

The beansprout was beginning to get heavy, though Kanda would never admit that. Kanda was now dragging Allen by his left hand, The rest of Allen being on the ground, and he probably had a few painful scratches, but that didn't bother Kanda very much.

After what had seemed like hours, but was only really twenty minutes, Kanda, (and the unconscious Allen) had reached the destination. Or, at least, the first destination. Now Kanda had to get to the redheaded rabbit's library to hide out with the beansprout for a few days. Maybe a couple weeks.

Kanda unlocked the boot of the battered and rusty but fairly new car carelessly dumped the white-haired boy in it. Hopefully he would stay asleep long enough until they got to Lavi's house. Kanda didn't want to waste more of the gas on him. It took so long to make, and hard to find the ingredients to make it. And then you get to the ordeal of actually making the potion, then turning it into gas…

Kanda had just started the car when he heard banging from inside the boot. Great. Allen had awoken.

Kanda ignored him and began driving.

They had gone five minutes into the drive, and the pounding and yelling had not stopped.

"Tch."

Kanda stopped the car, and took out the baseball bat from the backseat of his car. Kanda scowled. He would have to 'hurt' his car.

Kanda took a deep breath, and hit the bat down with enough force to break a human skull cleanly in two down on the boot of the car. He heard a squeak from inside and smirked. That had probably scared the kid well enough.

.::  
~~**~~**~~

::.

Lavi yawned. He was a little tired after the events of today. He spied a candle on the stool next to his bed, and snapped his fingers. He whispered a word in an ancient language and pinched the wick of the candle and quickly took his fingers away.

He smiled. That simple spell was so much easier than matches, or lighters, and much easier to control than most fire spells. Some of the old-fashioned ones turned into dragons and went on rampages. They often ate their master first.

The candle-wick spell had been one of the first Lavi had learnt, all those years ago when he just started learning what the humans call 'magic'. That was not the science's true name, but the magicians, and magically inclined or non-humans (like Lavi himself) could not do anything about that. Lavi would get odd looks when he corrected anyone on this particular subject, so he tended to stay well away. It was easy to stay away of course when he was no longer in his human guise, and the regular humans could not see, hear or touch him under most circumstances.

The spell took a lot of energy to create, and took a lot of energy to keep alive, and he no longer felt the need for it being on 24/7 with his current 'mission'. Why that human boy could see him without the spell up dumbfounded him, but instilled curiosity at the same time.

Who was that boy?

WHAT was he?

Was he a non-human? A magician? Magically inclined?

Whatever the boy was, Lavi wanted to find out. Somehow he had an odd feeling about the boy. He couldn't tell what it was at the moment… And he was not sure whether the feeling was good or bad… Lavi assumed he would find out sooner or later, whether he wanted to or not. It was just that sort of feeling.

Lavi yawned again, and tipped out the contents of his messenger-style bag, and stuffed the bag into one of his draws for the night. He put his books on the stool, put the pens and notepads on his wooden desk, across from the bed and sat back down. Last that was left to be put away was the silver amulet. He looked back to where he dumped and smiled in disbelief. He shifted the green bed cover and smiled again. It must have fallen from the bed.

He crouched down on his dusty wooden floor and looked under his bed, lighting up the underneath with another spell (though not the wick spell) and searched underneath. He shifted a few books around, expecting to see the shiny, heavy piece of metal attached to chain that held a vast amount of curious magical energy of an unknown origin. He did not find it under his bed. His smile twitched and began to drop. He searched around his room, rummaging through his possessions searching for something he just might value more than a life.

He did not find it.

Lavi slumped to the ground a blank expression on his face, and he laughed.

He laughed.

The old panda was going to absolutely destroy him.

.::  
~~**~~**~~

::.

After Allen had woken up, he realized he was inside a car boot. Why he was in a car boot, he had no idea. At the time, he had thought it was a good idea to make some noise, and attempt to get himself rescued. Of course, he could break out himself, what with the…. Properties… Of his left arm; but doing that might get himself killed. Some people are very protective of their cars.

Though, he could get himself killed by STAYING in the car, but at the time that thought hadn't occurred to him.

He made some noise, yelled a bit, hit the sides and the ceiling of the boot, and smiled a little when the car stopped moving. He continued hitting the insides of the boot until something made him jump. He squeaked in shock; a rather embarrassing sound to tell you the truth, but in Allen's mind it was justified.

A hard and heavy object had just been slammed down on the metal over his head and left a rather large and deep dent. A baseball bat, perhaps? It must have been brought down with a strong arm to make a dent like that… Perhaps nearly as strong as his own.

Allen decided to quieten down for a bit. He had nearly been hit by that bat, and if his kidnapper did…. That…. Whatever it was again, It could actually hit Allen, And he did not like how hat situation would turn out.

A ways into the trip, Allen wondered when the last time he ate was. He realized it had been at least six hours ago. When he was still at school. He had had a small lunch, only a large plate of sandwiches, a few salads, a pie, and a few sticks of dango… Not a very big lunch at all. He was going to have a big dinner…

And then he realized that might not happen anytime soon. Who knew when the next time he would have access to food would be? He was in someone's boot. He might have to eat dust instead of subway. Dust bunnies instead of steak, beef, pork ribs. His clothes instead of Dango.

Allen's stomach gurgled. He wondered how long this would all last. And the next time he would see a good sandwich. Allen's mouth began to water, and so did his eyes. He was very hungry now. So. Unbelievably. Hungry. He tried to knock on the sides of the boot again; to perhaps get a response from his kidnapper, and perhaps get himself some food, but he could barely lift his hand. Though, he persevered. He needed food. Food. Oh delicious food.

Food, the wonderful tastes, the textures, the _everything_ it was indescribable; undefinable.

It was food.

Who would deny poor Allen Walker of something so, so amazing, and essential to life? Especially Allen, who had the monstrous appetite of seven dragons in famine combined. BIG dragons too.

Allen slammed his left fist on the roof of the boot, dislodging it, and ripping it straight off the car.

Allen blinked.

Well.

That was unexpected.

He hopped out of the car-which had stopped a moment before, Kanda needed a break from driving- and began his run back home, back to his food. He only got a few steps before he was stopped. A strong arm was wrapped around his waist, another held Allen's own arms up in the air, and prevented him from moving.

Allen could not tell who had caught him, except they were strong and oddly warm. Allen wondered for half a moment if this person (more than likely male) had a fever, but the thought didn't last long.

Allen tried to struggle out of the hold, but he failed.

The man, Kanda, scowled.

"I'm not letting you go yet, idiot. This won't work that way."

Allen's eyes widened. The man's voice was quiet, and whispering, but Allen would know that voice anywhere. Kanda. His captor was Kanda. One of his friends. Allen was too shocked to move, and in that moment Kanda whispered a few words that Allen could not hear and he was suddenly still, paralysed, unable to move. His limbs were heavy and numb. He could not move his mouth to form words, he felt his eyelids droop closed, though Allen's actual eyes were alert, moving, the only thing he was able to move. He tried to will his eyes open, but his body failed him.

Kanda let the weakened white-haired boy fall to the ground. It was a simple spell, one that did not require much energy, but this was one of the spells someone should not cast very often. Every time someone casts it, the cost of energy grows greater until you are on the edge of death, to cast it once more would mean, obviously, no more life. Dead. All gone. Life no more.

Kanda now turned to his car.

"Tch."

The boot had been ripped clean of with the kid's fist. He didn't know the kid had it in him. Interesting. Kanda whispered a few more words, and willed the car to repair itself. It took a moment to complete the spell. He picked up the beansprout and again, dumped him in the boot.

Whilst the effects of the numbing spell were wearing off, Kanda dumped a bag of food he had bought for the moyashi earlier and dumped it in the trunk. He slammed it, causing the boy to wince from inside the trunk and set back to driving. It wouldn't be that long before he would reach the library.

As soon as the numbing wore off Allen, most of the food was in his mouth. Some on his uniform, some on the floor.

He wondered why Kanda had been the one that kidnapped him. What was Kanda's purpose? Was Kanda not who Allen thought he was? Allen wondered if Kanda had something to do with the odd man with red hair. They had similar spell-things.

Allen thought that was odd.

The car went over a rather nasty bump and Allen scowled at Kanda through the car, and rubbed the small bump on his head.

Allen sighed. He wondered how long this would take. He wanted to get home already.

Allen rolled over, and smelt something familiar. It was sweet. Pleasant. Like… Like a flower. Though he had smelt this particular one recently before… What was the name? It was… A lotus…

And Allen drifted into unconsciousness, something lighting up his vision before his eyes completely closed.

.::  
~~**~~**~~

::.

After half an hour of sitting on the floor in a daze; Lavi heard a ring from the doorbell. He supposed he should answer it, no reason for him not to. He pulled himself up, knees and ankles cracking as he stood up. Lavi frowned. That sounded painful. He shrugged and continued down from his room to the doors of his home.

As he was walking, he wondered who was at the door. The library was closed today, but it could be just someone who needed to return a book or something…

Lavi yawned and put up the spell for his guise feeling his energy levels slowly drop and opened the main door.

"Welcome to the Bookman's Library, what can I do for you toda-…UWAAAAAAH"

Lavi's eyes widened in shock, end his jaw dropped to the floor. What he saw was Kanda, and the white-haired kid from earlier draped over Kanda's shoulder like a ragdoll. He slammed the door in Kanda's face and opened it again. They were still there. Lavi repeated the process.

When he was going to slam the door for a third time, Kanda stopped the door from closing with mugen.

Lavi gingerly opened the door and let them inside. When they were walking inside, Lavi spied a familiar chain poking out of the boy's pocket, on the left side of his jacket, over his ribs. Lavi's green eye widened.

The boy had the amulet.

This was a problem.

How did he get it.

It was supposed to have burnt his fingers if he touched it…

But that was only if the boy was human.

Lavi wondered for a moment if the boy really WAS human. He looked human enough. But look at Lavi. Kanda. Their outside appearance was basically human. Oh but the inside. The inside was far different than a mere human.

Lavi looked up and noticed that Kanda had dumped Allen on his dining room table and was calmly sipping a cup of tea. A cup of tea that was steaming purple, but that was hardly any of Lavi's concern at the moment.

'Uh, Kanda, what are you doing here? And why is that kid on my dining table?'

'Che.'

'You didn't answer my question yu-chan-'

And before Lavi could blink he found Kanda's beloved sword had sliced through a few strands of Lavi's hair, through to the wall behind him, and sliced the painting hanging there and only stopping at least four centimetres into the wall itself.

Lavi gulped and edged away from the word sticking out of the wall and chuckled nervously.

'But, being serious here, you didn't answer my question?'

Kanda took along sip of the tea, and gently placed his cup back on the table. He sighed, before answering the stupid rabbit's question.

'He can see me when I don't have that spell up. I was intrigued. So I kidnapped him.'

'Y-you kidnapped him? Seriously? Just like that?'

'Nn.'

Kanda finished the tea, and left the (still overflowing with purple smoke) tea on the table near Allen's right hand.

'I need a place to stay for a while.'

'H-hah? A place to stay?'

'You heard me, idiot. A week. Maybe two.'

'What'll I say to-'

'Don't know. Don't care.'

By now, Allen was slowly waking up. His limbs were numb and aching, his head fuzzy, and he had a headache. He slowly opened his eyes and winced at the brightness. His fingers twitched and he began to sit up.

That was probably a bad idea; pain shot through his head as he moved. He pushed his hair way from his face with his right hand, the one he was not using to keep himself up, and froze. The two people he saw when he opened his eyes was the odd man that he needed to return the necklace something to, and his kidnapper. His friend. The angry swordsman. Kanda.

Allen gulped.

Blinked.

Blinked again.

And promptly fell back onto the wooden table in dead faint.

**.::A/N::.**

**Ok, this was not planned to be the next update, and you can expect this to be the next update yet again, but I'm going to post the first chapter of 'Waiting' before I even let myself START chapter three of this…**

**Oh, just a note, there will be a surprise pairing including Kanda. You don't get to know until it happens. If Raiken ever reads, he'll know pfft. And Ryo. Ryo knows. But he'll never read this. **

**If you read it, please review, even if it's only a couple words, reviews are like ice cream and brownies. They really are.**

**Oh, and expect a name change from me. I'll be Aruna-aru soon. I use that name pretty much everywhere else I am, like on Gaia, rp forums, dA, on Tumblr I'm multiple things…..**

**Seeya next time~**

**And reviews please~**


	3. I Have Deduced I Want To Kill You All

**The Something That Ate My Homework**

**Laven**

**Chapter Three: I Have Deduced That I Want To Kill You All**

Kanda flipped through the pages of one of the hundred books surrounding him. He was researching. Kanda had left the kid on Lavi's dining table. Lavi had something to say about that, but Kanda wasn't really listening. Nor did he really care. He'd have to move the kid, maybe tie him up, when he awoke. What a bother. But he needed the moyashi awake for this…

What was 'this' exactly?

Not even Kanda knew that for sure.

It had taken Timcanpy a longer time than usual to reform.

It must have been person who stepped on him. Tim had sensed odd waves of magic coming from that foot.

It was a rather nice foot, but it stepped on him.

Timcanpy would get revenge from the human whose foot crushed him.

Tim's 'mouth' stretched into a sharp-toothed grin. Revenge.

Oh, and he had to find his human pet too. But Tim's priority was revenge.

Revenge on the foot.

All Timcanpy's against crushing feet revenge quest begin.

Now to find the human and his kidnapper. The foot crusher. With long hair. Timcanpy assumed the kidnapper was female. That helped a bit. And she was wearing all black. She also had an extremely small chest.

Timcanpy flew out of the smashed (from when he was running away from a rather large cat) window, and out in the cold air. Since it had taken him this long to reform, they could be anywhere by then.

But luckily Tim placed a homing device in his pet when they had first met. He didn't want to disappoint Cross human by letting him disappear.

Timcanpy flew towards Allen human, looking down at all the non-pet humans. It was late at night, so few were out, but he didn't watch for too long. These human were boring. It was better when he and Allen human were out shopping, those humans were more interesting. Or at Allen human's school.

Allen human's school was especially interesting; lots of interesting but still dumb humans there. Like that long haired gender confused human. The one with that sword that had chopped him in half plenty of times before.

Though that human friend of Allen's was a rather pretty human.

Even though it was annoying.

Allen awoke, in the boot of a car. Again.

This was getting old. Really old.

He tried to move, but this time he was tied up… And blind folded. And he was still hungry.

This was cruel.

He was hungry enough to eat a whole herd of horses… But he wouldn't, because they were horses. Though he would be willing to eat their weight in food. Perhaps a herd of horses worth of mitarashii dango. Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful… Allen tried to imagine that large an amount of dango. He nearly passed out, then and there.

Such an amount of delicious was unimaginable, heavenly, the sight Allen's mind conjured was amazing, and his mind was rather horrible at these sorts of things. Allen reminded himself to pay his mind a lot for being his mind. The job was difficult, after all.

But then Allen thought again. He realized that was stupid. He'd be paying himself his own money when he was dead. Ludicrous.

But this didn't solve the hunger issue. His stomach growling could probably be heard for hours around; it was that loud… It was a constant reminder, that…

Allen.

Was.

Hungry.

He was so hungry he was about to die. Literally. He could faintly hear the music those sweet food delivery-truck-things played. That means it must be about five am… Allen had been asleep for a while. That means he had been hungry for a while. And being hungry for a while meant bad things. Very bad things. Allen could starve himself to death like this.

Allen did not want to die yet, he was too young, and he wouldn't have died for a noble cause. Starving to death in a car boot, kidnapped by his own classmate? Or was his kidnapper the red head…

Allen didn't care. Either way he would've been kidnapped by odd untrustworthy men with odd hair.

Kanda and the man with red hair both had a strange air about them.

Like they weren't human.

That was impossible, obviously, but still.

Anyway, back to more pressing issues, Allen was hungry. And that mitarashii dango was far away. VERY far away. So far away he probably wouldn't have that much dango in his life; what a depressing thought. And he was still hungry. Great, now he was hungry, confused AND depressed. Just wonderful, really. He just wanted to go home, curl up with a nice quadruple-decker nutella sandwich, and do his homework with Tim resting on his head and eating his hai-wait. Tim. Where was Tim? The last he'd seen of Tim was back at his house. When he had passed out. Had he passed out? It was fuzzy. He was getting up to feed (oh my GO-GOSH I am so hungry…) Tim and then everything seemed to be a blur… He vaguely remembered falling to the ground, but…

Why couldn't he remember?! Allen huffed and tried to think of something else for a while. He ended up thinking of chicken. Oh, chicken. Oh, fabulous, chicken. Beautiful chicken. What Allen wouldn't give for just a PIECE of chicke-WAIT. Allen smelt chicken. Well, he couldn't really smell much of anything right now, but he definitely smelt chicken. It… Was outside.

Allen somehow had to get outside. Whilst being tied up, blind folded, and gagged. Hmm. This may be difficult. He could chew through the gag; it didn't seem that hard… But it tasted disgusting. Allen didn't want it anywhere near his mouth. But then again, it was already in his mouth so what was the point… It was all for the chicken. All. For. The. Chicken.

It had taken Allen a few minutes, but with his strong teeth, he had chewed through the gag, and gotten the god awful thing out of his mouth. Then, he began to yell. He yelled as loud as he could. Why?

Because…

Allen.

Wanted.

Chicken.

And he had to have chicken, NOW.

Lavi jumped. There was a sudden loud noise from the boot of his best friend's car. Even though his best friend refused to be considered a best friend, Kanda was still his best friend, and this was still his car.

Lavi edged away from the car boot and stared at it.

And stared some more.

The noise was still persisting. It sounded like yelling…. Was it music…? Lavi wasn't so sure. If it WAS music, it was horrible. It sounded more like an animal in pain. A few moments of staring went by until Lavi finally realized that inside the car boot was an actual person.

Kanda had kidnapped someone.

Again.

They really had to have a talk. This 'hobby' of kidnapping the humans was really getting out of hand. It was the third this week. Lavi might have to threaten to take away Mugen…

He continued staring at the car lost in thought of plans of keeping Kanda away from the humans, perhaps setting a few abandoned buildings on fire.

The banging continued and Lavi frowned. He hid partly behind the car and began the spell for the human guise. He was tired, and a little hungry after that drive. He wouldn't be able to keep up his disguise long. A few moments and a slight haze of red smoke later, Lavi was now able to be seen by the human eye; but his appearance was different than the form he usually took. It was similar, but different enough so that he was unrecognizable.

He swept his now dark brown hair off his face and stepped out from behind the car. By now the screaming was accompanied by banging, probably the human's head.

Lavi swallowed at hesitated before opening the boot.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is slow, but some major horrible shit happened over at a durarara role play site I'm on, and I have been attempting to coach my friend for catching up with his friend who he wants to go to college with, but he doesn't want to 'hold his friend back' because his friend is like really smart and stuff. To be honest his friend creeps me out. Too nice. And polite. But I'm just rambling now. I'm surprised that you are even reading this. If you are you're a ninja. A shadow cat ninja. Or something. But I'm sorry this took so long ;w; I'll finish up the next chapter as soon as I can and upload it. Hopefully in a week or so. And I'm surprised people even LIKE this story… And also really happy because I like writing this story but surprised because what I expected for this is just a review or two and that's it. But hooray it's liked.**

**So continue reviewing, and I'll continue writing~**


End file.
